


Beyond Dreaming

by yomskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Nonbinary Character, also a bit oblivious, chan and jeongin are only mentioned, danceracha in a relationship, felix has had enough, felix is bisexual, felix is just tired and a softie, hyunjins a cutie, jisungs not here im so sorry, minhos actually a softie, no angst at all whatsoever, nonbinary seo changbin, seungbin if you squint hard enough, seungmins a good friend, they talk about steven universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomskz/pseuds/yomskz
Summary: "Danceracha? You mean Hyunho and their sexy bisexual friend Felix?"Lee Felix, part of a dance team has had enough of his two teammates always kissing each other in the corner of the room.That, or he may be developing feelings for the both of them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 285





	Beyond Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> in comparison to the hyunho fic this has no angst at all lol so yay to that 
> 
> also changbin's nonbinary and they use they/them pronouns, so please refer to them with the correct pronouns if you talk or even think about them :D
> 
> lastly, i didnt proofread this lol so be prepared for some typos and gramatical errors but anyways, enjoy! :D

"Danceracha? You mean _Hyunho_ and their sexy bisexual friend Felix?"

With that, Seungmin laughed, momentarily putting his phone down to absorb the thought. "Ignoring the fact that you called yourself sexy, there's really nothing you can do about it. They're a couple they're bound to do uh… couple things."

"But not in the practice room!" Felix frustratedly let out, "I'm not supposed to catch them eating each other."

"I didn't need to know that." Seungmin stated, smile quickly turning into a scowl. "But what can you do about it? You can't just… make them disappear. Unless you transfer to another dance team. Too bad though, you're quite famous in that danceracha dilly doo."

"They might be annoying," Felix started, biting his bottom lip as he chose the right words, "But I wouldn't trade them for the world."

And he _was_ quite famous in the little danceracha label given to the three of them, Hyunjin, Minho, and Felix, by some random people who watched them perform. It all started when they were given a routine, just the three of them, as the three best members in the team— and, well, they gathered a lot of attention. Their performance was uploaded to YouTube, and they were later given a name, _danceracha,_ the three of them had no idea where the name came from, but they took what they were given. 

At first Minho thought it was stupid, but it did bring them closer to each other. Felix knew Hyunjin and Minho just as much as he knew Seungmin, despite him only meeting Hyunjin and Minho for two or three years and Seungmin being his friend ever since the beginning of time. 

The label also gave him opportunities to be included in harder routines, and it was beneficial for all three of them. That wasn't the reason Felix got closer to the other two though, he didn't see them as just a beneficial label, he saw them as friends.

Only, of course it had its downsides. Like this one time.

Felix walked into the building, looking for the room the three of them had rented to be able to practice their routine more. With a grin, he opened the door, only for that grin to be wiped out almost immediately.

And _of course,_ Hyunjin and Minho arrived earlier than him, and they were kissing in the corner of the room.

Felix dreaded seeing the details, but he couldn't help but to catch a glimpse of Minho sneaking his hand around Hyunjin's waist, Hyunjin's hand playing with Minho's hair all before Felix cleared his throat in the loudest way he could.

"Excuse me." Felix said bitterly, "This is _kind of_ my room also? We're kind of supposed to practice?"

Hyunjin quickly got up from Minho's grasp, making Minho frown yet he got up to fix himself nonetheless. Hyunjin cheeks were visibly red, the older noticing that and smiling fondly.

"You two actually need to get a room," Felix stated. "A room that doesn't include _me._ "

The two looked at each other, Minho teasingly pretending to think as if he was considering it, "Or, you could join us."

"What now?"

Hyunjin elbowed Minho's side, making him wince as Hyunjin smiled widely, "Right, let's get started, shall we?"

Felix decided to no longer bring the conversation up, feeling himself heat up a little. He had no idea how Minho intended that to come out as, but Felix was definitely getting the wrong message.

Well, a little recap.

Aside from the couple Hyunjin and Minho obviously were, they were amazing individuals. Felix first got closer to Hyunjin, who he let practice along with him that one time their renting time clashed. 

Hyunjin seemed easy, as if he wore his heart on his sleeve and he was easily deceived because of his bubbly personality and inability to differentiate what was genuine and what wasn't. Part of that _was_ true, yet he wasn't all that easy. A part of him was also scary, one Felix wouldn't want to meet. Hyunjin cares deeply about the people he loved, he didn't care if he was deceived into being emotionally broken as long as his loved ones didn't get involved.

Hyunjin was definitely one of a kind, although he seemed strong and passionate the very little value he gave to himself made Felix want to protect him— he saw why Minho fell for Hyunjin. 

One time, they were practicing their routine along with the rest of their teammates when Felix tripped over himself and hurt his ankle. He saw, he saw how greatly Hyunjin cared, how Hyunjin kept on asking him questions if he was okay and even ran to find some ice to treat Felix's ankle with.

No matter how high he reaches, Hyunjin never failed to be humble. That's one thing Felix appreciated from him.

Minho, however, seemed unbreakable. He seemed careless, as if he just went with whatever he was given. He held his emotions in well and he had a sense of leadership, making him stand out as intimidating. 

It wasn't until Felix saw Minho with Hyunjin that he realized Minho wasn't as unbreakable as everyone else (who didn't even know him) made him out to be. Minho had this wall he built for himself, a wall between showing too much emotions and enough to make it seem like he wasn't vulnerable. Once he's sure someone wouldn't take advantage of what he shows, he'll let that wall down and fully express himself.

"Rough day today?" Felix asked that one time he happened to find Minho in a convenience store at night, drinking some cheap soju which Felix wasn't quite sure the older should take too much of considering he was alone at night.

"Can't I drink for fun?" Minho said sarcastically, which obviously wasn't it. He had two bottles down, obviously not in the most conscious state as they spoke. 

"This much," Felix pointed at the one full bottle left of the soju Minho bought, along with the bottle he was currently drinking, then at the two empty bottles, "Is not something you drink for fun late at night at a convenience store alone."

"Sure." Minho mumbled, bringing the small glass to his lips and downing another shot. "Think of it as what you want."

Felix sighed, taking a seat next to the older. He's lucky he found Minho, he didn't know what could've happened if he went home alone this late at night in this state. Felix brushed away the thought, taking a mental note to tell Hyunjin this, "What happened?"

Silence. Minho only continued to pour another shot, Felix hastily taking the bottle from him, making Minho scowl, "What happened, Minho?"

"Kept tripping." Minho said, voice pitch much higher than his normal tone. "Failed my finals. Couldn't get the last sandwich in the cafeteria. Argued with Hyunjin."

Felix ran a hand through Minho's hair, looking at the older fondly as he saw tears threatening to fall from Minho's eyes. Felix brought up a finger, wiping a stray tear and bringing Minho's face up to make him lock his gaze with Felix's.

"The finals— you can always do better next time. The sandwich, I'm sure there'll be plenty of them next time, and Hyunjin's probably begging for you to talk to him and get along right now. This…" Felix pointed at the bottles of alcohol, "This is a way of reassurance, and I'm not going to guilt trip you over it. But I need you to think of the circumstances, what would've happened if I didn't find you here and you were to go home late at night drunk, huh?"

Minho stayed silent, looking down to his lap. Felix noticed the vibrating phone on the table, which he picked up after realizing Minho's vision was probably too blurry to comprehend that properly.

The familiar worried voice on the other line made Felix smile a bit, looking at Minho as the other only played with the hem of his sweater. "Hyunjin, it's me, Felix."

_"Oh thank god,"_ Hyunjin let out a relieved sigh from the other line, who has obviously been worried for the past few minutes. Or hours. _"I've been calling Minho and he just wouldn't pick up— I fucked up. I was just in a shit mood and… fuck. Is he okay?"_

"Don't worry, he's with me." Felix answered, tapping Minho's hand, trying to get permission whether he should tell Hyunjin what happened or not. Minho shook his head, eyes pleading as if to say he shouldn't tell. Felix sighed, "I kind of ran across the convenience store and caught him buying soju." Not the entire truth, but it's only half a lie.

_"Please make sure he goes home safe."_ Hyunjin begged, _"Or like… make him come over my place, you can sleep here too since it's pretty late if… if that'd be okay with him, and you."_

"Do you want to come over Hyunjin's place? We can sleep over there."

Minho nodded, feeling small under Felix's touch. He wasn't used to being the one in the vulnerable state— Felix wasn't used to it, either. It was usually Minho comforting them, he'd never seen the older in this state.

"If it was any other person, I would've slammed the bottle on them for asking too much, you know." Minho mumbled suddenly while they were walking towards Hyunjin's place, bag of one untouched soju in Felix's hand. It wasn't that far, all of them were neighbors, which is why they also took the bus to dance class together. "Would've… would've been too scared to let the walls down."

"Walls?" Felix softly asked, adjusting his grip around Minho's waist to support the wobbly older. With Minho and the full bottle of alcohol combined, it _was_ kind of tiring, but Felix let the exhaustion brush off. 

"Walls." Minho echoed. Yeah, he was drunk. "The line between vulnerability and emptiness. Lucky it was you. Even if I'm drunk, I wouldn't let that wall down. You're trustworthy. And cute."

Felix tried to ignore the last bit, focusing on the relieving feeling that Minho felt open enough to be transparent with him.

"Yeah… not for the world." Felix snapped back to reality, turning his gaze to Seungmin. "They're very nice people."

"I could tell." Seungmin muttered, "You don't usually open up to anyone unless you're comfortable enough with them. I'm glad you met those two."

It went silent for a few minutes, a good kind of silence— nothing was ever awkward if it was with Seungmin. "Though, I did notice you looked at them differently."

"Excuse me?"

"You know me with Changbin," Seungmin started, his habit of making random hand gestures kicking in as he spoke, "I'd always look at them like they were my whole world— which they are. I just can't help but to notice you looked at Hyunjin and Minho the same way I looked at Changbin. Not to be assuming."

Felix gave it a thought, then decided it was impossible. "They're happy as two, Min."

"That doesn't control how _you'll_ feel, though."

Seungmin was half right.

After his words, Felix was given more time to consider them. It bothered him for _days,_ barely getting any sleep as he thought about it.

Was there more to what he felt?

Weekends came earlier than Felix wanted it to, as weekends would be the only time he'd get to see Hyunjin and Minho in dance class unless they'd purposely meet up just for the fun of it or they'd run across each other on the way to school or while waiting for a bus. Were two days a week enough to fall for two people?

"You look tired," Hyunjin pointed out, trying to seem light, yet his expression showed intense worry. "Are you okay?"

"Just from too much school work." Felix lied, well, it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full answer. "Don't worry about it."

Hyunjin couldn't just 'not worry about it', it seemed, as he kept on checking on Felix and even when his formation was at the front, he still glanced back to see how Felix was doing. Minho noticed this, also glancing at Felix from time to time.

He couldn't help but to feel frustrated, not at them being worried, but at himself. There was something _seriously_ wrong with how his insides fluttered at the thought of Minho and Hyunjin taking care of him, cuddling with him, the three of them sleeping at Hyunjin's place again. Very wrong.

After not talking to the two any more after dance Felix wished they didn't think he was mad at them as he ran back to his apartment, throwing his bag in a corner and dropping his body on the bed.

"Fuck." He mumbled, checking his phone and scrolling down the numbers he could call. He needed to talk to someone about this— like, right now. Or else he'll explode.

He scrolled across Chan's number, knowing the older's probably working right now, down Seungmin's number, since he's probably too absorbed studying at this hour, then obviously across Minho and Hyunjin's, leading him to Jeongin and Changbin, Jeongin being the cute boy below his apartment who he only have the number of since sometimes Felix could be a bit loud and he was Chan's friend, aside from that, Jeongin was an obvious no. It only led him to having Changbin.

"Binnie?"

_"Lix!"_ Changbin called from the other line, obviously cheerful. _"Why'd you call? Last time we talked was a year ago."_

"We talked just a day ago, Bin." Felix chuckled, almost seeing Changbin's pout virtually. "I need to talk to you about something."

_"Go ahead."_

"How'd you realize you were in love with Seungmin?"

The other line went silent, Changbin's voice faltering as they spoke the first word of their sentence, _"Ah, well, this might be a bit embarrassing."_

"Please, I already have to catch two teammates of mine kissing in the corner of the dance room almost every other week." Felix said. "There's no worse than this."

_"Well, for one, we met by accidentally kissing."_

"Good grief, I'm hanging up." Felix faked a disgusted tone, making Changbin laugh.

_"Yeah, it was crowded and when I turned to him his lips happened to touch mine. What made me fall in love though was how he accepted me, my pronouns, how he made me feel valid."_ Changbin continued, Felix going silent as the conversation started to become more serious. _"It's a long love story you'll probably throw up hearing, but he gave courage to come out to everyone I was scared of losing if I did. He said, if they didn't accept the way I was, then maybe, or surely, they didn't deserve me."_

_"Falling in love differs from person to person, but something just kind of clicks within you, you realize you wanted to be with this person, or people, for as long as your lifetime can go. For me, it was how thankful I was, I wanted to be with Seungmin forever to return to him what he had helped me gather. And, well, love doesn't always have to be explained into details."_

"Damn." Was all Felix could say after that, "I'm glad you feel accepted, Bin, because you are."

_"Thank you, so much."_

Felix smiled, the two of them bidding their goodbyes, Felix quickly ending the call before Changbin could ask him about who the special people were.

_Love doesn't always have to be explained into details,_ and yet, he could list down hundreds of reasons as to why he wanted to be with Hyunjin and Minho.

Sunday came, Felix arriving to see Hyunjin and Minho look worse than he looked the day before. He winced, approaching Hyunjin with a worried glance, "What happened to you two?"

"Lix!" Hyunjin's head leaned up almost immediately, Minho doing the same with his eyes half open. "Can you come over to my apartment tonight you can sleep there and I get that tomorrow's a monday but I can get up extra early to wake you up just in time before your class and—"

"Hyunjin, woah." Felix cut off, chuckling a bit. "I'm down."

"That was _not_ how we planned you to ask him." Minho mumbled to Hyunjin, the younger only giving a shrug.

"It worked though." Hyunjin whispered, Felix wondered if they knew he could hear them. _Cute._

As the hours passed, Hyunjin seemed to be more and more uneasy, making Felix a bit nervous as well. _What was going on?_ Minho, being good at keeping his emotions, seemed careless, yet Hyunjin was close to _exploding._

"Any special reason you two decided to invite me?" Felix asked just as the three of them were on a bus on the way to Hyunjin's house. Hyunjin avoided answering, leaving Minho to do the talking.

"We just thought maybe we'd talk some things out," Minho said cryptically, making Felix more nervous than he already was. "Nothing too serious."

The last sentence didn't help ease him, either.

When they arrived, Hyunjin's house was still the same messy place, the stack of boxes from random stuff still there throughout the months. Felix wonders if Hyunjin ever planned on cleaning it up.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate," Hyunjin stated, grabbing a box from the stack and taking three packets out. Felix almost laughed at how unorganized the other can be, "Don't judge, I don't have much time to clean."

"No one's judging." Minho said, although the teasing look in his eyes was evident. Once Hyunjin left, the two lied down on each end of the couch, Minho turning on the TV as if the house was also his own. Well, it probably was.

"Do you like Steven Universe?" Minho suddenly brought up as he switched the channel to cartoon network, making Felix raise a brow, "I do. My favorite character's Sapphire."

"Let me guess, Hyunjin's is Ruby?"

"No. His is Pearl."

Felix stared at the TV, watching as the show unravelled itself. "I like Steven, I guess."

"That's the first." Minho mumbled as if he was judging, making Felix give him a look. "Why though?"

"Steven's cool, he saved, like, his entire town but at the end the creators still portrayed how these took a toll on him. I think it's a good show for children to watch at a young age, it's a show that shows how the main character isn't always going to be tough. They're going to have their hard times just as the children will. I think main characters being portrayed as flawless is stupid."

"Deep," Minho commented, amazed by the explanation. "I guess I might as well explain mine, I like Sapphire because she found herself being able to be expressive through Ruby. She's the wall within Garnet that stops them from giving too much, I see myself in her."

Felix smiled, then standing up to help Hyunjin with the cups of hot chocolate, Hyunjin mumbling a soft thank you in response. The three of them sat on the couch, sipping their hot chocolates as they watched Steven Universe.

"Let me join," Hyunjin said with a grin, licking the chocolate off the top of his lips. "I like Pearl because she managed to change herself into someone who didn't rely on others to tell her what to do or who to become, I think I'd want that for myself, to be able to be independent in forming my personality."

The three of them went silent for a while, Hyunjin in the middle of the two fiddling with Minho's fingers with one hand then playing with Felix's ear with his other hand. That felt nice, Felix felt like he was included.

"You know what else is cool about it?" Minho asked, the other two turning to him. "The fact that they can add as many people into fusion as they like."

Felix didn't know how Minho once again expected that to come out as, but he thinks he's getting the wrong idea until Hyunjin speaks up.

"We, um," Hyunjin turned the volume of the TV down, still fiddling with Minho's fingers, "The two of us, we…"

Felix saw how red Hyunjin was despite the dark lighting in the living room, the TV being the brightest source of light they had. Hyunjin was gorgeous. 

Minho on the side had his hair messy from the dance practice, seeming to care less about it which Felix found endearing. Strands of his hair stuck up and yet he still managed to look beautiful. Minho was gorgeous.

"We like you."

Felix froze, head turning to look at Hyunjin, yet Hyunjin did everything but lock his eyes with Felix's. "T-The two of us… like you."

Felix, not quite believing what he was hearing, turned to look at Minho, who was looking at him with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Felix tried to look for something, anything, that indicated this was all a dream. Maybe a floating pillow or a glitchy part of the room, because he really didn't want to be attached to a dream. 

If this was all a dream, he might lose it.

"Felix?" Minho called out softly, "You don't have to feel the same, you know. We've already thought about that beforehand. Whatever makes you happy, we're okay with it."

Felix shook his head, taking in a deep breath, not quite sure how to deliver his feelings. "I… like you two too."

The two looked at him in shock, shock turning to happiness as Hyunjin couldn't help but to let out a huge smile.

Felix grinned at their expressions, finding the urge to kiss both of them. Fuck. "I thought it was weird… since, you know, you two in a relationship but— but I realized yeah, I didn't want to separate you two to be with me, I wanted to _join_ you."

Felix squeaked as he felt himself be engulfed into a hug by Hyunjin, Minho joining them a little after. Felix giggled, inhaling Hyunjin's sweet strawberry scent. 

Not even a minute later, he felt Hyunjin's body get heavier, and before he realized it, Hyunjin had already fallen asleep in his touch, light snores leaving the other's mouth. Felix chuckled fondly at that, Minho letting go and helping Felix lie Hyunjin down in a more comfortable position on a bed downstairs, an empty room Hyunjin used for visitors. Not that it mattered.

After successfully lying Hyunjin down, Felix lied down beside him, face to face with Hyunjin as he felt Minho on his right.

"He couldn't sleep while thinking of what to say to you last night," Minho mumbled, Felix turning to face Minho, who was half awake. "I told him to just say we liked you, he said it had to be a grand speech. It just ended up plainly though."

"And _you_ got sleep?" Felix teased, giggling at Minho struggling to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep."

"Goodnight, angel."

Felix felt himself heat up, letting out the widest grin he ever could before he placed a kiss on Minho's forehead, then to his nose, and after a bit of hesitation, he decided to leave the kiss on the lips for next time. Minho whined at that, pouting for lip kisses.

"Next time." Felix whispered, Minho falling asleep with a pout. He then turned to Hyunjin, also pecking the boy's forehead. He felt Minho wrap his arms around his waist, head pressing on his shoulder. Felix gave in at that, holding Minho's arm with one hand and Hyunjin's waist with the other.

Maybe it wasn't just Hyunho and their sexy bisexual friend Felix, after all.

Felix let his eyes flutter shut, feeling the warmth from the two bodies on each of his sides. Warmth from bodies can't be felt in dreams, right? This had to be reality, if not, something should've already been floating, or maybe Hyunjin's house should've been all clean and organized, or maybe the hot chocolate wasn't supposed to leave the taste it did. This had to be reality.

If this was a dream, he'd kill whoever woke him up.

For the meantime, Felix smiled to himself at the thought of what comes next, thinking to himself, _this was real._

**Author's Note:**

> smiles


End file.
